The Research Translation Core (RTC) will work with our Superfund Research Program (SRP) Center scientists and partners to identify ways in which cellular bioassays, chemical sensor-based technologies, and genetically engineered plants can be used to improve the detection and bioremediation of Superfund toxicants in water, sediment and soil. Our partnership approach builds on close working relationships we already have in place with tribes; industry; federal, state and regional government agencies, and SRP network colleagues nationally. The RTC will work closely with the 29 Palms Tribal EPA, the U.S. EPA and all the UCSD SRP labs. The overarching objective is twofold: first, increase the capacity of Tribal Nations to use cutting-edge biomolecular and chemical sensor-based technologies for detecting and bioremediating Superfund toxicants; and second, identify SRP science and technology applications through a process of learn-by-doing that have potential for commercial use by tribes as well as others concerned about protecting environmental and human health. The RTC has four specific aims: 1) Strengthen our long-standing partnership with the 29 Palms Tribal EPA in Coachella, California, 2) Field test and fine-tune new SRP technologies under real world conditions; 3) Create a publically accessible web application for scientific mapping and spatial analysis of Superfund toxicants; and 4) Effectively disseminate emerging knowledge and technologies to broad audiences to accelerate social learning and practical applications of SRP research findings. To achieve these Aims we will identify and coordinate research translation opportunities with each SRP project, communicate with SRP staff at NIEHS, and do joint ventures with other SRP Centers nationwide (including a forum about tribal science and the value of university-tribal science partnerships). The RTC will work with the San Diego Industrial Environmental Association, and other partners, to host a series of Forums {Frontiers in New Biology) that encourage public discussion around the knowledge and technologies emanating from UCSD's SRP and from the national SRP network. We will systematically evaluate our progress toward meeting these aims using a logic model with input from our Center's internal advisory committee. We will share our progress and lessons learned with industry, the U.S.EPA, ATSDR, PEPH, and the NIEHS Research Translation network.